Running Late
by Fluff Inc
Summary: It was their first breakfast date, and probably the nth time they met up for breakfast. [Royai][mangaverse][aufluff]


- - - - - -

For Sunri, lol.

_Probably a series of 5 ficlets or something like that. (smile)_

- - - - - -

Running (Late)

Written by Eina

_Triiiing…._

_Triiiing…_

Yes, if only the alarm clock could shout and tell its owner to wake up, it probably would've. It probably would've taken drastic measures by now. But alas, all the poor alarm clock could do was well; ring its poor lungs out.

_Triiiiing…_

Another thing could be said about Colonel Roy Mustang. Oh, if only he could shut the alarm clock up so he could go back to sleep and continue on dreaming about miniskirts and things alike.

Actually, Roy Mustang is well capable of doing so, turning off his alarm clock that is. Rather, it was a question on whether he wanted to turn the alarm clock off or if he just wanted its batteries to run out.

"Holy shit!" Jumping out from his bed, he suddenly remembered why he turned on his alarm clock in the first place! "What time is it?" He said as he picked up the clock, and after _a lot_ of ringing, turned it off.

Roy Mustang, like any others, tried to be a gentleman every time he could when with a lady. Being a gentleman also meant being punctual. Most of the times, he need not worry about this since most of his dates were after work. But there was always that odd occasion of having a breakfast date.

Today was one of those odd occasions.

**7:55 am**

"Aw man, you can't be serious." He groaned, after seeing the time, "It can't be!" He dropped the clock and quickly went into the bathroom to clean up and prepare some coffee to be lucid enough for this date.

8:05 am

"Okay! Ready to go!" He said as he fixed his hair one last time before stepping out his apartment. This date was going to be perfect, of course. He already had the details planned out perfectly. Just like a soldier going out to a war zone.

No puns intended, of course.

Just as he was about to step out of his apartment building, he came face to face with one of his worst enemies. And no, he wasn't talking about Bradley. (Although Bradley outside his apartment building, waiting for him, was both scary and disturbing mind you.)

It was raining. Or precipitation as some would call it. Droplets of water from the clouds falling back to the ground, one of nature's cycles as everyone knew. Roy Mustang on the other hand, wished it wasn't.

Groggily, he dragged himself back up his apartment suite to get two umbrellas, just in case. (Even though he knew his date was always prepared.)

**8:08 am**

Riiiing.

He twitched. Why was everything ringing all of a sudden? Was it the rain? It probably was.

"Hello?" He answered rather smugly. Who could be calling him at this hour? Work? His mother?

"It's raining." The voice on the other end of the line said as-a-matter-of-factly. "We can do this some other time, you know."

Roy chuckled, "I'm fine. Where are you?" He was secretly wishing she wasn't there yet.

"Payphone by the place we were going to meet at." She said bluntly.

"Why are you there so early?" He asked, wondering.

"Oh, I wanted to know what they had so I'd know what to eat." She said, him imagining her shrugging it off.

"Really Hawkeye." He groaned. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay." And she hung up.

So much for being a punctual gentleman, Roy thought.

**8:15 am**

Oh this is just perfect. He was lost. He could ask someone but really, who was out on the streets this rainy morning? No one.

He kept on wondering why he got lost, seeing as he's been to a bar right beside it almost every week. It would just be ridiculous to say that the place looked different during daytime.

Well okay, maybe he really did think that.

**8:20 am**

"What can I get you this morning, miss?" One of the waitresses asked her cheerily. They must've noticed her seating where she is just reading a book and not eating anything.

"Just tea, please." She said politely.

"Waiting for someone?" The waitress asked.

She chuckled, "Yeah, he's always late." She said in an unusually pleasant tone.

"He must be lucky to have someone like you waiting patiently like this." The waitress winked and then added, "I'll bring your tea out in a couple of minutes."

She simply smiled.

He was always late, she knew that. She didn't mind. Sometimes, she wondered why she didn't mind. Was it because she always knew he was going to come? It wasn't really something she thought was important to bother about, so she just went back to reading her latest literary purchase.

**Roughly between 8:29 and 8:30**

"Hawkeye!" She heard someone come towards her, "Just so you know, I am not late!"

"Good morning." She said, not even bothering to look up, as she sipped her tea and flipped the pages of her book.

Roy sat across her. He stared at her, hoping she would look up and tell him to stop staring, but for some reason, she seemed immune to his childish games. Of course she was, he thought as he hit his head with his palm lightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Perfect." He grinned.

"Okay, ready to get breakfast?" She asked casually.

"Yeah." He nodded. "What do you want? My treat."

She chuckled, "You're generous today."

"What are you talking about? I'm always generous! Really, Hawkeye." He said as he pretended to be disheartened.

He heard her chuckle as she put her new book on the side and smiled at him.

"Let's consider today a date, shall we?" He grinned.

"Stop acting like a child, colonel." She said, with one of her brows raised.

"I am not acting like a child!." He huffed. "Fine, be that way."

"Okay." She sighed.

"Okay what?" Roy blinked.

"Let's consider this as a date." Hawkeye shrugged.

"Really?" Roy was shocked by this statement. Not that he wasn't serious about the date part, because he really was, what he didn't expect was her answer.

"Free breakfast, right?" She smiled.

Roy burst out laughing.

And they went on with their breakfast date.

Whenever they had this breakfast meetings, or breakfast dates as they'd probably call them from now on, it seemed as if all their problems and worries disappeared. They were just a couple of normal people enjoying each other's company rain or shine.

**END**

**a/n:** Apologies for broken sentences, glasses and hearts (?). I'll probably need a beta-reader. Hahaha. JESS...where are you D:

**  
**


End file.
